youngonespackfandomcom-20200214-history
Opera Jackals
Opera has a naturally aggressive and dominant personality. Like most alpha females, she's strong and thick headed. She doesn't allow any squabbles between lower ranking wolves, and always shows her dominant power to the subordinate females of the pack. Subordinate Female Opera(JKF018) was born into the Jackals Pack on May 26, 2009. Her mother was Benzedrine and her father was Zorro, the alphas at the time. She was born with three brothers called Chrome(JKM017), Mozila(JKF016) and Safari(JKM019). At the same time a subordinate female called Sophie gave birth to Audinac, Surrey, Daewoo and DJK, unfortunately DJK died of a disease. The rest of them reached the adulthood. Next winter the pack split in two halves, one lead by Benzedrine and Zorro, and the other by Almira and Vervain. Opera was in the half with her parents. Sadly, her mother Benzedrine died of distemper during the split. When they reunited in the end of winter, Almira was pregnant. She took the alpha female position next to Zorro, but, unluckily, Zorro died of distemper days later. Soon after, Mitikall died, so Vervain became the new alpha male next to Almira. Unfortunately, Vervain died of the disease also. Harry went roving, so the two oldest males, Sabota and Savuka, fought for dominance until Sabota won. Savuka then left to go roving. Almira gave birth to seven pups: Paris, Priamo, London, Hermilda, Monker, Shira and Ellie. Sadly Ellie died, but the rest of the pups survived. Next year, as mating season approached, Almira wandered off in search of roving males. During winter, Harry was killed while roving. Next spring, Almira gave birth to three pups called Bagley, Arcor and Elite. One day, London and Navi were babysitting when a rival pack attacked the den, and both females were killed. The pack approached before they could kill the pups. Next winter, Almira and Shira mated with a roving male called Houdini. In spring, Almira banished Shira before giving birth, later she rejoined without the pups. Almira gave birth to five pups called Mandala, Snert, Luella, Eleusine and Vixen. Sadly, Luella and Mandala were predated. Alpha Female As autumn began to come around, Almira died of old age, and the females started fighting for dominance until Opera won. Trunks beat Sabota, and took dominance as alpha male. In winter, a group of roving males named Houdini, Appa, Momo, Karim and Wollow joined and kicked the adult males off. In need of unrelated males, they we reaccepted, and Houdini took over as alpha male next to Opera. Before that, they just won a territory from the Young Ones. When Houdini and Opera were away, Karim managed to mate with Sophie. Opera attacked Sophie, and Houdini attacked Karim. In spring, she kicked Scratte out, and she later rejoined without the pups. Herminda aborted her litter, and Sophie gave birth to three pups called Orionco, Morneen and Lilay. Opera allowed the pups to live, and she gave birth to Arah, Sepp, Cube, JKF048, Eigyr, Cizar and Leroy. Surprisingly, all pups but JKF048 survived. Opera kicked Vixen out after she got involved in a few quarrels with Sophie. In 2014, many females got pregnant. Opera kicked out all of them. However, Scratte had given birth to a litter of three before her eviction. Opera allowed the pups to live, and she gave birth to another four pups. However, within the next months, most of the pups from both litters died -- most likely of mange, leaving only two females from Opera's litter. In August of 2014, Opera started showing the early symptoms of mange, along with a few other pack members. Despite this, she managed to hold onto her rank. On January 20, 2015, Opera sadly died of the disease. Family Mother: Benzedrine Father: Zorro Sister: Mozila Brothers: Chrome and Safari. Category:Biographies Category:Alpha Wolves Category:Alpha Females Category:Jackals Wolves Category:Female Wolves Category:Deceased Wolves Category:Non Role Play Characters